The Air stolen from my lungs
by Redemerald6
Summary: Sequel to Ally or Enemy. It's been two days since Raf discovered Air's empty room. Raf and the bots search high and low for her. Meanwhile, Air and four others are trapped on an Island "for their own protection." Can they find their way home are are Air and Raf destined never to be together?
1. Chapter 1

The Air stolen from my lungs.

Chapter 1: Elemental Protection Team.

I don't own transformers.

* * *

Airiela pov

My eyes opened slowly. I felt heavy, like I never wanted to move again. But, I did. I sat up and groaned. "What happened?" I grumbled under my breath. I stood shakily and wobbled over to a tree. Wait. Tree? I thought I had been in my room? I looked around blearily and saw four other forms lying on the ground. I stumble to one and placed a hand on it. Blinking, I saw it was a sandy haired boy. He looked peacefully asleep. "Hey, wake up." I said shaking him. "Hm? Ten more minuet, Sarah." I raised an eyebrow "Do I look like a 'Sarah' to you?! I'm Airiela!" he bolted up right and stared at me. "Who?" I rolled my eyes. "Airiela." he looked confused. "Where are we?" I shrugged "Beats me, Sandy." he looked at me in confusion again "Sandy?" I smirk "You're covered in sand. And I don't know your name." he looked nonplussed, then he laughed "Terrin West." I smiled "Nice to meet you, Terrin." I shook his hand.

Raf pov

I paced the main room trying to think of where Air could be. "Raf, please, sit down. The bots are looking. They'll find Air and bring her home safe. You'll see." I wasn't comforted. But, I sat down as Miko requested. "There has to be something we've missed. I'm going back to her room." I stood and went to the room. I opened the room and found it unchanged from the day I found Air missing two days ago. I walked around carefully and looked for clues.

"What did I miss?" I muttered under my breath. I sat down on her bed and thought back to anything that might help. "Air's former 'master' appears out of the blue. She vanished. Only a few months ago, Air shows power ability." I thought out loud. "Maybe her powers were always there and the guy knew it. Now he's back and wants her power, but how did he know where she was?" I growled and clutched my head. Suddenly, I heard a voice. "Follow the wind." it whispered. I looked around "What?" then a gust of wind blew through the room. It pulled me toward the closet. I opened the door and found a piece of paper. I knelt down and picked it up.

Dear family of Ariel Prime, also known as Airiela,

We wish only to inform you that we have taken Ariel for her own protection. She and the other four are in terrible danger. We apologize, but we can say anymore in case this letter is intercepted.

Dearest apologies,

Elemental Protection Team.


	2. Chapter 2

The Air stolen from my lungs.

Chapter 2: Elemental balance shift.

I don't own anything but the plot and my characters.

Thank you, for all your help.

* * *

Airiela pov

It didn't take long for the other kids to awaken. Including myself, there were five of us. Two boys and three girls. Myself, a seventeen year old Oceana, and a ten year old name Mystique, made up the girls. The boy were Terrin, seventeen, and Pyrus, nineteen. The whole time we talked my mind wondered to the base. To Raff. Was he alright? Was he looking for me? As these thoughts filled my head I realized more and more how much I loved the boy.

It wasn't until Mystique asked me about where my head was that I realized I hadn't spoken since giving my name. "I was thinking of my.., friend, back home." Oceana grinned "Ooh, what kind of 'Friend?'" I blushed "Boyfriend I guess. Though, we've never been on a, well, date." The boys rolled their eyes as the girls gathered around me asking for details and suggesting what I should wear on our first date and giving me hairstyle tips. I felt tears come to my eyes as both the girls and boys reminded me of Jack and Miko. Terrin was the first to notice. "Hey, why the tears?" I smiled "It's just, you guys all remind me of home. A girl at home reacts about the way you girls do when Raff and I are together, her name is Miko. And you guys remind me of Jack, only he pulls Miko away to give Raff and I space."

They stared at me sadly then Pyrus spoke "I don't really have friends back home. Or family for that matter. Ironically, they were killed in a fire on my tenth birthday." Oceana looked sadly at the sea "Mine was lost to the sea." the sad stories told me that we all had one huge thing in common. We were orphans. Terrin's family died in an earth quack when their house collapsed on top of them. Mystique's vanished into thin air when she was six. But, there was one thing they had from their families that I never did. Love. They had loved them. "At least they cared about you." I muttered causing them to look at me confused. I hadn't told them my story. "At least you know they're gone. You don't have to live with the fact that they..." I sobbed and placed a hand over my mouth to quiet the sobs. I wanted Wasp. I wanted Raff. I wanted Jack and Miko. I wanted the autobots. I needed my new family.

Terrin placed a hand on my shoulder "Airiela, what are you trying to say?" I calmed a bit. "My parents sold me to a man when I was young. Everyday he beat me. And when I tried to run, I got this." I lowered my sleeve and showed them the scar on my shoulder. They all gasped in horror as I pulled my sleeve back on. I got away, was adopted my nice people, but lost them too. For years I was at their house on my own." I smiled "Then, I met Wasp. He took care of me. Raised me to be strong, but kind. I never would have lasted without him." They smiled "So, you have a family now?" asked Mystique childishly. I nodded and wiped my eyes. "Yeah, you all would love them." Then I told them all about the bot, our fight against the cons, Bee and Wasp's past, everything. I felt, for the first time, I could trust some people outside the base. I felt nice.

(A/N: Pay attention to the names of these five. They have a big effect on the story.)


	3. Chapter 3

The Air stolen from my lungs.

Chapter 3: "I can't lose her."

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Raff pov

Nightmare

I was standing in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't anyone there. "Hello?" I called as a chill ran down my spine. "Raff?" returned a call. I whipped around and saw Air. She was a sight for soar eyes. "Air, thank god!" I tried to run to her, but froze when the earth started to shake and a trench appeared between us. "Raff, what's happening?" she yelped. I looked up at her and saw a look of fear like I never had before. "I don't know. Hold on, I'll..." cruel laughter cut me off. "Isn't that cute. The earth is trying to touch the sky again. Try as you might, lover-boy. She'll always be just out of your reach." a shadowy figure appeared behind Air and grabbed her. She tried to scream, but the point of something came through her chest. He dropped and look in my direction "Now, you won't even have that."

End

I bolted upright screaming Air's name. One of my older brothers, not really certain which, ran in. He tried his best to comfort me. But, it wasn't my biological family I needed right now. After my brother left, I pulled out my phone and called Bee. I was still a wreck. When Bee picked up I asked him to come and get me first thing in the morning. He beeped that he would and I hung up. I buried my face into my pillow and sobbed.

Ever since Air vanished, I had nightmares like the one tonight. Every night, she dies a different way. But, the requiring factors are the look of terror on her face, my feeling of uselessness, and the terrible realization that I would never see her again.

Tonight's dream was the worst. Air's body flashed in my eyes and I felt bile rise in my throat. I ran to the bathroom and puke my guts out.

Jack pov

Bee and I were pulled up in Raff's driveway. I went and knocked. Raff's mom opened the door. "Oh, hello, Jack. How can I help you?" she asked with a smile. "I'm looking for Raff. He up?" I asked. Her smile faltered "Yes, but before I call him." she stepped out and shut the door. "I'm a bit concerned about him." I went stiff. I knew where this was going. "His grade have slipped, he's not eating or sleeping well, he gets sick in the middle of the night when he does sleep. I just don't know what's going on. Do you?" I internally groaned. I hated having to lie to a worried mom, but it had to be done. "Not really. In fact, I was going to ask if you knew." I winced at the stupid comment went she turned into the door and called for Raff.

At the base

Jetstorm pov

As Air would say, there hath been such dark humor after the arrival of Raff. He devoted every moment at the base to searching for Air. The others worried about him. I did too for that matter. The boy had been so cheerful and springy when Air was here. Now, it was like a dark shadow hovered over him everyday. Even now, as he typed at a computer, his favorite pass time before, he was silent and somber. I looked at my brother and Wasp. The other bots and Jack and Miko were all out doing looking for Air, so it was just the four of us. It would have just been the three of us, but Raff had declined the offer to come along.

I nodded pointedly at him to Wasp who raised his hands and shook his head. I pointed at the boy and looked stern. Said boy sighed "If you're going to sign about me then the least you can do is try and hide it." I was glad I couldn't blush. "Well, it's just you've been acting off for a while now. Even your mom notices." said Jetfire. Raff sighed again and closed his lap top. His eyes were filled with tears. "I have to find her. I can't lose her. Not after everything. Not the she deserves such a useless boyfriend." he growled and looked ready to rip his hair out. "I've just got to find her!" he broke down and Wasp quickly scooped him up. I knew he knew better then anyone how to comfort a kid. He had taken care of Air for a long time. I waved to my brother and we left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The breath stolen from my lungs.

Chapter 4: Discoveries.

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Pyrus pov

I looked over at Air. Her black hair draped over her face as she slept upright against a tree. I was elected the leader of our little group since I was the eldest. Honestly, that girl was way more mature then me and it sucked cause she was like twelve years old. I sighed and stood up to stretch and looked at the others. Oceana was sleeping upright with Mystique laying in her lap. Terrin was laying on a large stone not far off.

I knew we didn't belong there, but I could help being glad we were there. Apart from Air, none of us had anywhere to go. I left my orphanage years before. Mystique and Oceana were never placed because they ran away before the police could get to them. As for Terrin, I don't know. He seems distant, but still in need of a good home and family.

I was about to lay down to sleep myself when everything went crazy. Harsh winds blew, the earth shook, the oceans roared with waves, and fire encircled us. The kids awoke and got scared. I gathered them and pushed them behind me to guard them from any attack. Then a voice spoke. Not harsh or cruel. But, soothing and gentle. "Be calm, children of the five," a transparent woman appeared and everything died down. "I mean you all no harm. I am Ellesmera. Guardian of the five elementals." Air was the first to speak. "The what?" she asked. "The five of you, silly." the woman smiled kindly. I blinked "Us? We're kids, not elewhatsits." she smiled a little sadder. "Each of you hold in you the power of one of the five elements. Ariel Prime, elemental of air." Wind whipped around Air and she instantly changed. She looked taller. Her hair turned white and her clothes became an airy dress in varying shades of yellow. The woman turned to Terrin "Terra Secondus, elemental of earth." Terrin's sleeping rock formed a cocoon around him and when it fell away his hair was a deep brown. His eyes were vivid green. And his out fit looked to be made of soft green fabrics. She then turned to Oceana "Oceana Trivana, Elemental of water." the ocean sprayed the girl with water, but she remained dry. Her hair shortened and turned bright blue. The woman turned to me "Pyronus Quartus, elemental of fire." fir surrounded me , but it didn't hurt. It felt pleasantly nice. When the fire died I didn't look at my own appearance, but I guessed I had a lot of red since that was the color of fire.

The woman finally turned to little Mystique. "And finally, Mytisica Pentcus, elemental of spirit. The most vital of the five. You are all here for your safety. A new threat has risen and it is dangerous for you at home." Air got angry at this "I DON'T CARE! YOU TOOK ME FROM MY FAMILY! MY FRIENDS! MY BOYFRIEND! IF THEY'RE IN DANGER YOU BEAT YOUR TAIL I'LL PROTECT THEM!" the woman sighed "Air's need to protect others can be a hindrance at time. Young Ariel you..." Air yelled louder at this point and the wind took on speeds to fit a tornado "MY NAME IS AIRIELA! YOU CAN TAKE ALOT FROM ME, BUT YOU CAN NEVER TAKE MY FAMILY, FRIENDS, OR NAME!" I ran to her side and added fire to the wind. I was pissed. Slowly, the others joined. All but Mystique who just smiled a bit. I nudged Air and pointed at her. Our activities died and the little girl spoke. "I think that solves my problem." she turned to the woman "And answers your question." the woman nodded and spoke. "The reason Spirit elementals are so important is because they don't stay elementals their whole live the way you four will. They are born to choose a bearer of the five elements and that's all."

Mystique approached Air "And you, Airiela Sanchez, have shown you are worthy of the not one but all five elements. You four were brought here to be tested."

Back in Jasper.

Markos pov

I've been worried about Raff lately. I mean I am his older brother. Well, one of them. Any way, I decided to follow him and see if I couldn't find what was wrong. About noon, a yellow Cameron I recognized as his friend Jack's pulled up next to him as he walked down the side walk and beeped. Raff turned and smiled "Hey, Bee." I peeked around and gasped when I saw that the car didn't have a driver. It continued to beep to Raff. "Sure, should we go now?" two more beeps "Really? Awesome!" I looked and watched my kid brother jump into the car. I quickly got on my motor bike and followed. They turned into a dead end ally and I followed quickly. Just as I thought they would stop, a swirl of color and light appeared in the wall and they vanished. I put on the gas and blazed after them. I jump through the thing and screeched to a stop in shock. Raff was out of the car and staring at me in shock and horror. But, that was nothing to how I felt. How would you feel if you were suddenly surrounded by huge robots that were staring at you. I turned to my little brother. "Raff, start talkin'."


	5. Chapter 5

The Air stolen from my lungs.

Chapter 5: Home again.

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Raff pov

After the initial shock of my older brother discovering us and a long winded explanation. I remembered what Bee had told me before. I ran up to the huge computer where Jack, Miko, and Sierra were standing. "What's you find?" I asked. Jack turned back to the computer. "We were picking up powerful energy reading from a small island just off the coast of New York. It matched Air's power readings that day Sentinel came for Wasp. The jet twins are perping to leave now." I ran back down the stairs and went to find the twins.

I got there just as they were about to leave. Jetfire saw me and opened up. "I was wondering if you'd make it, kid." I rolled my eyes and jumped in "Of course, she's my girlfriend, is she not?" as I said this Markos jumped in behind me. I turned to protest, but he stopped me "Mom would kill me if she knew I let you go alone on this." as if to set his point, Jetfire closed his door and we took off.

Airiela pov

Mystique stood before me with a kind smiled. I felt nuts, but I couldn't help smiling back. "It won't hurt, right?" I muttered childishly. She shook her head "You'll be fine. Now close your eyes and relax." I took a deep breath to steady myself and closed my eyes.

Terrin pov

Wisp of different colored lights flew around the four of us who weren't receiving the power in rings on the ground. Mystique's violet light was the first to encircle the twelve year old, then my green, followed by Oceana's blue, and Pyrus' red. Nothing in her appearance changed this time. But, Air did look a bit more confident. Soon, her yellow light joined the other four. The colors began to spin around her so fast they were blurred together. Then, suddenly, they imploded inwards. A blinding light filled the whole island and vanished.

When my sight came back, Air was lying on the ground asleep. Mystique was no where to be found. Oceana, Pyrus, and I ran to the youngest of our ranks. She looked peacefully asleep, but then started to stir. "Hm," she looked up and around "how'd it good?" she asked rubbing her eyes. I smiled "See for yourself." I moved aside a bit and revealed what we were all sitting on. A colorful, thick sheet of glass. Then, there was a sound over head. Two jets swooped down over the island and came in for a landing. Air smiled wide. "The Jet twins! They found us!

The two landed and the orange one open and a boy about Air's age jumped out and they ran to each other. They collided in a tight embrace and slid happily crying to the ground holding each other. I smiled and leaned over to Oceana "Three guesses who that is." I murmured. She squeaked happily at the very young couple and whispered something about even cuter in real life. Then, Air and Raff stood up, still holding each other mind, and called to us. "Come on, guys. Let's go home. The bots will really want to meet you."


	6. Chapter 6

The Air stolen from my lungs.

Chapter 6: Power race.

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Airiela pov

I rested against Raff's shoulder as we flew back to the base. My new friends were in Jetstorm. Raff wrapped me tightly in his arms and kissed the top of my head "Hey, Air, all this has got me thinking. We haven't had an official date, yet have we?" I smiled "Nope, I don't think we have." Raff pulled me into his lap and kissed me. "Ugh, get a room, you two!" cried Jetfire. I was to dazed to really care. Raff pulled up grinning and I smiled and poked his nose playfully "Look who's wear the pants now." Jetfire groaned again "I'm not listening to this! LA, LA, LA, LA!" Raff and I started laughing.

We landed at the base and Raff helped me down. "You realize, we're never letting you out of our sight again." he smiled "Won't have it any other way." I smirked. The moment my feet touched the ground I was tackled by a very emotional Miko. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she cried. "Okay, Miko, next time someone is about to knock me out to kidnap me I'll tell them not to cause it would upset you." Jack laughed and pulled her away only for her to be replaced by Sierra. She didn't speak just held on tight. I felt tears slid down her face and she finally spoke "I finally get the chance to get the little sister I always wanted and I nearly lost you." she choked. I hugged back tightly "You can't get rid of me whether you want to or not."

Then, I remembered the others. "Oh," I wiped my eyes and turned to the new comers "Everyone, this is Pyrus, Oceana, and Terrin. They were with me on the island." the three nodded as I motioned to each and said their name. My family introduced themselves. When, I told them their stories, Miko and Sierra got emotional again and started hugging them too. Miko hugged Pyrus first and his eyes got wide with shock and he went stiff. Slowly, he hugged back and I thought I saw tears. Poor must never have had a hug.

Pyrus pov

We all got taken inside and a huge bot with medical stuff all over. "Oh great," he groaned "more humans." Air came in and smiled. He hadn't seen her. "Be nice, Ratchet. They're my friends." the med-bot froze and turned. A smile played on his face as he saw the air elemental standing there with her hands on her hips. "Good to have you back, Air." said a female blue bot in the corner. "Good to be back." she said looking around. "Where's Wasp and Bee?" the bot female pointed behind herself "Waiting for you two at the track." Air's grin got huge "YES, track time!" she ran down a hallway followed by Raff. I decided to follow her. But, her life was seriously starting to make me jealous. She had the power of all four elements, a great family and friends, and what did I have? Nothing, but the power to burn stuff. I was pulled out of these thoughts by Sierra who had run up next to me. "You know, if you need a place to kick it for a while, my parents are always out of town. I bet I could give you a place to hung." I smiled "It'd be nice to sleep in a bed for once." Sierra looked stern "That settles it. You're comin' to stay with me and I won't hear anything against it." I smirked. I take it back, I'm not jealous anymore. I have what Air does now. And, this time, I'm not letting it go.

Wasp pov

The kids got to the track and Bee and I took them around a hundred times. When the two of us were dizzy we pulled over and let the kids out. Air then had an idea. "Hey, Pyrus, Terrin, Oceana, let's race around the track ourselves. It'll show everyone our little surprise." she winked and the three kids nodded excited.

They took their positions at the track as we watched. I crossed my arms and smirked. Those kids stood no chance. Air was the fastest thing on two feet. "On your marks, get set, GO!" called Air. At once, the four changed. I stood straighter and stared. Everyone did. All four were racing around the track using each of the four elements to help them. Air was the only one using earth, air, fire, and water instead of just one element. They did five laps around the track and Air came out victorious. "YES!" she cried happily. "No fair, you have all five elements!" pouted Terrin. No, not pouting. Was he glaring at Air? Why? I spoke up quickly "Well, it seems that wasn't psychic power the day you scared Sentinel." she smiled and shook her head. "The fi..," she froze and looked sad. Raff looked confused "What?" Air wiped her eyes "There had been five of us on the island. One for each of the elements. Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and..Spirit." she looked at the others who would make eye contact with her. "The bearer of Spirit vanished after she gave me to power of all five elements. I don't know what happened to her." she fell to her knees "She was only ten!" she sobbed.


	7. Chapter 7

Air stolen from my lungs.

Chapter 7: Hidden powers.

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Raff pov

I pulled my collar and hid the necklace box behind my back as I walked into the main room where everyone was gathered. It'd been a week and a half since Air and the elementals came home. I was ready for this. All eyes turned to me as I came in and Jack spoke "So, what's up, Raff?" I looked toward Air who was sitting on the backboard of the sofa. She got down and came over to me as though bidden by my thoughts. I got on one knee "Airiela Sanchez, will you go on a date with me?" I asked opening the box to reveal a green and black Aburna 500 necklace. She grinned "About time!" called Sierra from the balcony. Air nodded and the base erupted with cries of joy.

Air pov

I fiddled with the hem of my dress. It matched the necklace Raff got me perfectly. I smiled at the beautiful piece of jewelry as Miko, Sierra, and Oceana tried to find something to do with my hair. Finally, Miko exclaimed that she had an idea and ran from the room. Moments later, she returned with a small green wasp shaped clip. "I was saving it for your birthday, but this is way more important." she clipped my top layer of hair back with the hairpiece and they stood back to admire me.

Oceana was jumping with joy when they presented me to the waiting crowd outside my room. In the very front of the crowd was my sharply dressed boyfriend. Raff wore a yellow and black Aburna 500 tux with a lime green rose in his front pocket. He grinned when he saw me and I blush gently. He reached out a hand and I descended the steps and took it. Ratchet typed in coordinates and the ground bridge opened. Raff placed hands over my eyes "No peeking." he ordered and I closed my eyes so he could take my hands and lead me on.

We got out the other side and I felt to cool breeze brush my skin. I smiled at the feeling of being so close to my birth element. "Okay, open your eyes." called Raff. I did and gasped in awe. We were on the Eiffel Tower looking down at Paris, France. In the center was a candle lit table with lots of food on it. Raff pulled out my chair and I sat with a smile. I looked over and saw chocolate covered strawberries on a plate. I picked one up by it's leaves and offered it to the boy who smile. We spent maybe an hour or two just enjoying each others company. Talking about plans for the future, what we hoped to be when we got older. Stuff like that. It was the best time I had ever had, no so for in it. I just wish it lasted.

Bumblebee pov

I was walking around the base with my spirits high. Raff and Air were on their first official date. I was about to walk past the kitchen when I heard a voice. I peeked around the corner and listened. "Yeah, that's right, top of the Eiffel Tower... Do I sound like I care? Just get rid of her... No, the boy is to be left alone. He's powerless... Fine! Just get the job done with as little harm done to innocent people as possible... Yes, that includes the Raff... You know what. I don't care. Kill them both if you want, just don't expect me to save you from Raff's guardian... Yes, the yellow bot... No, I don't think they know. Why would they suspect an elemental?" I whirred in alarm and ran into the room to find something I didn't want to believe.

Raff pov

We were just about to star gaze when all heck broke loose. Men appeared from everywhere. They grabbed us and we began to fight. I managed to get free from my holder by kicking him in the unmentionables. I turned to find ten more on me, but that didn't scare me as much as the sound the I heard next. A scream. A scream of pain, fear, confusion, and total horror. Air's scream. That snapped something deep inside me. I felt so angry that they would do anything to upset Air.

One of the men aimed a kick at my chest, I grabbed his ankle and flipped him on his chest. I pulled out taizer like contraption Bee and I made together. I shocked him into unconsciousness. Another moved to attack, he dove at me with a knife and sliced my sleeve and the arm beneath as I dodged it. He made a swipe across toward my chest and I jumped back and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell and hit his head hard on the metal floor knocking him out. I kicked the knife away. Then, a voice yelled.

"Don't move, freak. Or your girl gets slit." I looked up to find Air's slumped form in the arms of a man I knew well though I only saw him once. After our school play before Air was taken to the island. The man who scared Air so much she had cried for hours after seeing him. The man who had bought her off her parents when she was little. I felt rage engulf me, but didn't move. He would hurt Air if I did.

Suddenly, Air started to mutter. I realized she was awake, but talking nonsense. "Betrayed by one we called true. By the earth's green plants, your reign is through." green light swirled around Air and shot into the sky.

Wasp pov

I couldn't believe it. Terrin. He had called Air's former torturer and told him where she and Raff were. The kids had tied him down and were questioning him. "Why did you do it?" demanded Oceana. Terrin growled "That brat doesn't deserve the power they gave her!" he yelled. Pyrus glared and was scary calm. "You're right. She deserves so much more. She deserves friends she can trust, a family that cares about her, a boy that loves her with all his heart, and three elemental protectors that will protect her no matter what. Now, it seems, she only has two."

Terrin grinned evilly "You forget. I still have power over the earth." the ground started to shake. But, then, a green beam of light hit the boy. He screamed in pain as though he were being ripped in half. The light shot into the air again and vanished. The ground wasn't shaking anymore. Terrin looked shocked and clearly tried to focus. "No." he murmured. The other two stiffened "He's lost his element. He can't control earth anymore."

Raff pov

The green light returned in a split second and hit me square in the chest. I felt strength fill me to the brim. I looked at Air who was grinning weakly "Rafael Esquivel, I, Ariel Prime, name you Elemental of Earth. A power that has lain hidden in you is now free." the she slumped forward. I looked at the man who was shocked. I saw several vines climbing the tower and called them to help me. They slithered to the man and wrapped him tightly. He yelled in shock and dropped Air, whom was caught by the vine and placed in my arms by the vines. Just as the vine finished wrapping around the man a ground bridge open behind me. I turned and saw Bee and Wasp run through. They looked at the scene then to me and Air.

Bee pov

I stared at my charge. His clothes were torn and he was bloody. His hair was a mess and Air looked a bit worse for wear. But, that wasn't what made me stare. No, it was the powerful green and yellow auras encasing the two lovers. Air had taught Wasp and I that these were elemental auras. Green was earth and yellow was air. In the moment, I couldn't help thinking it was ironic that Air was yellow like me and Raff was green, like Wasp. Maybe there was more to these two falling in love then what was on the surface.


	8. Chapter 8

The Air stolen from my lungs.

Chapter 8: Don't mess with this family.

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Oceana pov

I paced in front of the ground bridge. Wasp and Bee hadn't come back from checking on Air and Raff yet. I stopped when I heard the heavy tread of Bot feet. I looked into the vortex and gasped quickly stepping aside when Raff came through.

Markos pov

I was drawn from my concerned daze when Oceana gasped. I got up and ran to see what was going on only to answer it with my own gasp. Raff was carrying a sleeping Air in his arm. They were both terrible messes of torn clothes, blood, and dirt. I began to go toward him, but Pyrus grabbed my arm. "Don't! Let him put Air down first. He's still in protector mode." I let myself be pulled away from my brother as he walked to a sofa the Oceana had swiftly vacated from Miko and Sierra.

Raff gently placed Air down and slowly, the tension in the hand holding my arm lowered. Pyrus let go of my arm and approached Raff. He knelt in front of him and looked into his eyes. With a sigh, he pulled off Raff's glasses. "I suppose you won't need those anymore."

"Of course, he needs his glasses!" I practically yelled "He can't see without them." I said calming down. But, Raff turned to me. I breath caught in my throat. His eyes were a deep green now. I stepped toward him in shock. He wrapped his arms around me as soon as I was close enough. I slowly hugged him back, then picked him up and held him like a little kid. "What happened?" I asked the room in general.

Pyrus placed a hand on the shoulder that wasn't occupied by my now sleeping brother's head. "There can't not be a forth elemental. Air chose him because she knew he would never betray her." I understood, but, at the same time, I didn't. "What?" I asked confused. "When Air took Terrin's powers, as painfully as she could because she could have made it painless, she gave them to Raff." I tightened my arms around Raff slightly and felt him wince in pain. My grip loosened and and I turned to Ratchet. "Take him and fix him up please. He needs rest and whatever you do. Don't let them come after me. I need a few moments alone with Terrin." I muttered that last part to Pyrus and Oceana. They nodded and I turned and left the room.

Airiela pov

I groaned and sat up. My whole body felt like lead. I about to stand when a gentle hand pressed me back to the sofa I was on. "Easy, Air, you need to rest." I looked found Wasp in his holoform and looking worried. I sighed and rest on the sofa again. "Raff?" I murmured weakly. "Fine, if not a bit angry at Terrin." I smirked "Did it hurt him?" Wasp nodded "You could have heard him scream in town, and if my theory is correct then Markos was granted five minutes alone with him an hour ago by the other elementals. He'll be back soon." I nodded "Just make sure he doesn't kill him." I murmured before letting sleep take me again. The last thing I thought was 'No one hurts my family.'


	9. Chapter 9

The Air stolen from my lungs.

Chapter 9: Mom, you should sit down.

I don't own Transformers.

Air pov

It's been a few days since Terrin's betrayal. Sometime, I still find it hard to believe one of us could turn. Tears still sting my eyes when I think about the sudden burden I had placed on Raff. He and I were, despite of first date disaster, officially dating, which meant it was time for me to, um, meet the folks if you will.

Bee was driving us to Raff's house while Wasp drove a bit behind him. He and Markos hadn't been home since I gave Raff his power. No doubt their family was worried. I bit my lip and looked down at my lap where I had folded my hand to keep them from tugging my hair nervously. Raff grabbed one of them and I looked up. "It'll be fine. They'll react a bit off at first but, will go accustom to it after a day or two.

I nodded and took a deep breath as we stopped. Markos, who was riding with Wasp, got out followed by Wasp's human holoform. Bee's holoform appeared in the driver's seat and nodded for us to get out of the car. Raff got out first and offered me his hand to help me out. I smiled and took it. We got to the door and just as we were about to knock, a woman appeared where the door once was. She let out a cry at the sight of her eldest and youngest son and tackled them in hugs and kissed. She started rambling in Spanish to each of them. It was to fast for me to understand.

While this happened, a girl, about fifteen looked over her mother's shoulder right at me and the holoforms, who were standing there looking confused and, in my case, a bit scared. "Hey, momma, he's got friends." I jumped a bit in surprise when Raff's mom's gaze snapped to me. I took a steadying breath and spoke. "Hello, . My name is Airiela Sanchez. This is Bumblebee and Wasp." I gestured to the two who nodded at the mention of their name.

"Oh, welcome to our home. Please, come in. Any friend of Raff is family." She smiled and stepped to the side allowing us in. I nodded and started in but stopped when I saw Wasp and Bee hadn't moved. "Guys?" they smiled a bit and Wasp spoke "I think you should talk to the family alone. We'll wait out here. Good luck." They walked back to themselves.

Raff pov

Air and I walked into the house and mom shut the door with a sharp snap. I flinched because I knew the lecture that was coming. Before she could start I, without looking at her, said "Momma, could you gather the family in the living room? I have some, okay a lot, of news you all need to hear. It will also explain the way I've been acting for the last few months." And with that I grabbed Air's hand and lead my terrified girlfriend into the living room to wait.

Once everyone was sitting somewhere, I started with my tale. "Now, momma, Poppa, you know that  
I've been, um, distracted as of late. Well, part of that is sitting next to me." I stood and Air followed me. "Everyone, this is Air, my girlfriend."

Silence fell over the room for a whole three seconds. Then, my whole family let out cries of joy and pride. They jumped out of their seats and disoriented us with hugs, pats on the back, and, for Air, welcomes to the family. Poor Air looked overwhelmed by all the sudden family love and attention.

Once they calmed down, we all sat down again and I was about to explain my new abilities when Air's phone rang. "Hello?.. WHAT?! How far?!.. No, don't come. Wasp and Bee are outside. We'll go help… I'm serious, Optimus, don't come. We'll have enough to explain when they see Bee and Wasp. Thanks see you later… Got it, bye." She turned to me "Cons are on their way here and coming fast. The bots will need help." I nodded and jumped to my feet. I tossed the false glasses away and we ran outside despite my families' protests and following footsteps.

We got out just as the cons landed. I made quick work of breaking the earth at their feet causing them to trip up and stumble. Now, I could do a head count. Blitzwing, Sonudwave, Arachnid, and Starscream were all there. I looked around to be certain there were no more. Bee whirred a warning and I turned just in time to raise a wall of earth to protect me from a shot from Arachnid. Air let out a screech like an angry harpy and started shooting flames at the fem-bot. I grinned and started throwing huge chunks of stone at the other cons. Ironically, the song _what makes you beautiful_ popped into my head as I watched Air fight. Maybe it was the way the fire she was fighting with complimented her hair color and eyes. Or, the graceful way she seemed to move as she fought. Whatever it was, it made feel like the luckiest boy ever.

Soon, we had the cons running and I realized that Wasp and Bee, in the true forms, were standing there looking pretend disappointed. "You two didn't even leave us Starscream. Don't you know how to share?" I started to giggle, followed swiftly by rolling on the ground laughing. Air was laughing as well. Loud and beautiful. I looked up and stopped laughing at the looks of shock on my family's faces. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously "Yeah, then there's the whole me having the power to control the element of earth and the fact that Wasp and Bee are huge alien robots. I think that's all you need to know for now. Any questions?" a large percentage of my family fainted from shock. Only momma, poppa, one of my brothers, Diego, and one of my sister, Isabella were left standing. Diego raised his hand to ask a question and I nodded. He looked up at the bots "Where can I get one?"


	10. Chapter 10

The Air stolen from my lungs.

Chapter 10: Mom vs. Mom.

I don't own Transformers in any form.

Airiela pov

After everything, you'd think school would be the least of my worries. Nope, school was like a huge con constantly over my head. It was easier to deal with as I now had an amazing boyfriend, three terrific families, and so many friends. Mrs. _Esquivel had really stepped up to the plate as mother figure since she discovered my story. She even brought Raf and the others to the base early so she could ride with us to school and give me the lunches she had taken to packing for us. I thought I had seen everything since the betrayal of Terrin. I had no way of know just how wrong I was._

_It started out normal enough. Wasp drove Raf and I to school with Mrs. Esquivel sat in the driver's seat giving the illusion of driving. They dropped us off at the front and each got a kiss on the cheek from the woman and we ran in with time to spare for playing a chasing game around the building before the bell rang for first hour classes. _

_Everything was perfect, until third hour classes were about to start. We were getting out our books and pencils to study for the pop quiz that was bound to come. I was just about to finish the chapter when a girl next to me nudged me and tossed a note on my desk. I glanced at her in confusion and opened it. _

_I know what you are. You can't keep those powers of yours a secret forever. You'll slip and when you do, my people will come for you, Ariel Prime. This is your first and final warning._

_My head snapped up so fast, if I was normal, I might have gotten whiplash and I looked at where the girl had been. But, the desk was empty. I bolted out of my seat and ran for a bathroom. I felt sick._

_I shakily reread the note when I had locked myself in one of the stalls. I quickly shoved it into my pocket and slid to the floor panting. 'How could anyone outside my family know what I am? I didn't even know until recently!' I thought frantically as my breathing quickly got more panicked. "Air?" called a very familiar, very welcome voice._

_"Oceana!" I sighed getting up and unlocking the door. The water elemental was standing by the sink looking worried. "Air, what's the matter? The water in this place told me you came in here in a rash and were panicking. What happened?" I took out the note and handed it to her. I wrapped my arms around myself as I shivered in fear "A girl in class just gave me that. I've never seen her before, but something about scares me. Aside from her vanishing act." Oceana folded the paper up with a concerned look on her face. "I'll have to show Pyrus this. If you got this there's a chance they know about all of us. We'll need to watch our power control for a while."_

_I nodded and slowly lowered my arms. Oceana placed a hand on my shoulder "Go back to class, forget this happened. We'll talk more after school, okay?" I nodded again and left the restroom numbly._

_Raf pov_

_Air came back into the class room looking pale and shaky. She sat down in her desk and stared blankly at her open text book. The substitute teacher spoke making me jump. "Okay, since all have had ample time to study. Pop Quiz." The others groaned and I just grinned. Air and I knew the text book forward and back; this would be easier then making a cake. I peeked over at Air and my smile vanished she hadn't moved since sitting down. _

_The teacher seemed clueless of it. She went around passing out the quizzes. She placed one on Air's desk then mine. At once shock and horror filled me and, judging by Air's scream of horror, I'd say her paper was the same if not worse. Stapled to the paper was an old photo of Air. She had bruises and cuts all over her body. There was a fresh gun shot wound on her shoulder. I stood up angrily "Is this some kind of sick joke?!" I yelled angrily. The other kids stared at me confused. I ran to Air's desk and looked at the paper she was given. On it was a mug shot of the man she was sold to and drawn under that was an upside down tree._

_By now, kids were gathering around the quizzes and gasping at what they saw. The teacher spoke in a calm voice. "First question, who is the girl in the picture on _Rafael's test?" Air started shaking as she backed into a wall. One of the boys noticed this. "Airiela?" he offered slowly. "Indeed, now, who is the man on her test?" the class fell silent for a moment, none knowing or wanting to. All they knew is that this was hurting Air. This was so plain to one girl that she stood and went to my girlfriend's side and hugged her "WHO CARES? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" the woman walked to the girls, but I got in her path. "You dare get in my way, boy? Who are you to keep a mother from her child?" I glared at her as the pieces fell into place. "Who are you to lay claim to a daughter you sold ten years ago to a man who tortured her near to death? I'm her boyfriend. You'll have to go through me to get to her."

Mrs. Esquivel pov

As a mother, it's like a sixth sense for me to know that something wasn't right with one of my kids. That's why I was walking down the halls of Rafael's school with his best friends, Wasp and Bumblebee. "Ma'am, why are we here again?" asked Wasp puzzled. "My mother sense is going crazy." I muttered as we reached the class room the principle pointed us to. I opened the door and was horrified at the sight before me.

My youngest son was glaring daggers at the woman I assumed was meant to be the teacher. Airiela was on the floor with her face buried in her knees and a small group of girl gathered around her trying to soothe her. I cleared my throat angrily and all activity froze. The "teacher" quickly backed away from my son and spoke in a strained calm. "May I help you, Madam?" I glared at her "I came to give my daughter her lunch as she left it at home. Yet, it seems I'll need to take her home as she is now crying. And, due to the fact that my son is glaring at you like you just tried to kill his best friend, I'll say it was your doing." The woman's eyes went to Airiela as Rafael walked to her side and helped her to her feet.

Just then, Pyrus and Oceana appeared behind me. "Mrs. Esquivel, what's going on here?" asked the fire elemental. I turned to him "Pyrus, if you could take Airiela and Rafael to the car and wait there with Oceana. We're leaving and I don't think they'll be returning to this school or you for that matter."

The boy just nodded and helped my son lead the sobbing girl from the room. I turned to the woman and was about to go mamma bear on her tailpipe when one of the girls who had helped calm Airiela down walked over. "She said she was Air's real mom, Ma'am. Would you like me to call the police?" she whispered. I looked up to find the woman gone. The kids and I all gasped.


End file.
